On the rocks
by Caska
Summary: Creamy with humor, and suggested indidences. Friends on palace. Basically Put into a story. (saiyan like)
1. Hotness

The sun belted down on their skin, as it reached 3 p.m., near the peek of predicted temperature. Joe, and Cas, were sitting near the river. in a partial shade, just as the sun moved, and took it away.  
"It can't get any worse, then this today." Joe said reaching his hand down to grab Cas'.  
She squeezes his, the muggy moist humid. She leaned up, feeling a heavy weight from the heat, pound on her. "Y'know, I bet swimming would cool us off."  
He raised brow. "Skinny dipping?"  
"If you want." She giggled lightly, glancing at him, then off to the river.  
"The pool, or the river?" He asked, as he leaned up, and wrapped his arms around her waist, and layed his head on her cushiony breasts.  
"Mmm, the river is closer." She ran her fingers through his hair, for a moment.  
Then he got up, and pulled her with both arms to him, a tight fit between them, making it seem even hotter.  
"It's hott Joee.."  
"I know." He smirked. "Lets go then!"  
She smiled and slid her sandals, and shorts off, and slipping into the water."Oo0o0oo...cool." Cas shivered, as he splashed in. "Heyy!"  
"Hey what, dahlin'." Joe took her close against his bare chest, and gazed into her eyes, sinking down slowly into the cool, water.  
"Oohh.." She leaned foreward pressing her lips on his delicately.  
They sank a few more inches,"mmmmm" He quivered a little, and kissed her, closing his eyes, sinking into the water, feeling the cold water rush around them.  
"mmph." Cas let go and surfaced.   
"Awee...heh." He looked cheesey.  
"I lost my breath!" SHe gasped  
"Oh I'm that good, am I. I take your breath away." He winked and dove into the water.  
She giggled, as Joe pulled her under again. Closing their eyes, and kissed, as their tongues penetrated each other.  
  
As they resurfaced, near each other. Matt, Tony and Aya, were standing near the edge of the water.  
"Come on you two. Sheesh." Matt said throwing a towel at Joe. "We got a tourny to get to."  
"Oh god, that's today?" He said wiping his face off, emerging from the river, shaking the water off.  
"Yep, in about 3 hours, just thought we would go out to eat, before we went." Matt said, as Tony laughed, and walked back to the Car.   
Aya handed Cas a towel, as she came up. "What were you two doing anyway." She nudged Cas.  
"Heh, just fooling around, since It's so 'hott'," she emphasized hot.  
"Yeah I hear that." She paused,"where we're going it'll be ac'd." She grined and picked up her shoes lying near the picnic table a few feet from the car.  
"That's good." Cas said and sliped on her shorts after drying off as much as she could.  
  
Tony opened the driver's door and laughed. "It'll be a tight fit in there."  
"Yeah, Cas, you'll have to sit on Joes lap." He snickered.  
"Not like I haven't before." She stuck her tongue out.  
He made a face at her, and got in the side door.  
Joe was already in the seat, "Come on Cas," He patted his thigh. And she couldn't help but laugh, and climb in, sitting on his lap; wrapping his arms around her waist.  
"Hey don't squeeze me so tight. Blehh.."  
"Keep your head down Cas."  
Cas sat to the side and layed her head on Joe's shoulder. He said softly,"Hey don't fall asleep now."  
"I'll try not too." She said and yawned.  
  
Traffic was hectic, they were stuck on the highway for about 15 minutes, getting to the restraunt.  
"Awe..She fell asleep." Aya said petting her leg.  
Gattsu and Matt sighed. "Poor girl." Matt said.  
"Heh. She can sleep now, She'll be fighting soon, just hope she won't be too disoriented."  
"Yeah, that's the worse."   
Tony pulled out, and into the restraunt. "Ahh... home sweet home."  
He came to a stop , and put the break on.  
"Wake up Cas." Joe nudged her cheek with his nose.  
"Oie, did I fall asleep?"  
"Yeah, hahah." He guffawed, and opened the door. Helping her out so she wouldn't hit her head.  
  
Tony and Matt were standing to wait to be seated, with Aya waiting silently for Sebastion, Rach, and Mike.  
Joe put his arm around her shoulder.   
"How long?"  
"Only fifteen or so minutes."  
"Mm, okay."  
She flapped her sandals onto the sidewalk, and opened the door for them.  
A rush of cold air, went passed her, "Ohh... how wonderful."  
"Oh myy..." Joe shuddered. "Perfect," he laughed. 


	2. Restraunt

Aya, Sebastion, Rach, and Mike came from behind. And were seated by the hostess.  
  
"What Can I get you to drink." She said, handing out the menu's, and opening her pad of papper.  
Mike looked at her name tag. "Ahh, Sondra. beautiful name." He winked, being the lame dink he is.  
"I'll take a Marga....er, Mountain Dew." He picked up the menu, and stared at it.  
"Brisk Ice Tea." Cas said.  
Aya looked at her,"heh, same here."  
"Three Cokes, and a Pepsi." Tony said, knowing what the guys always order.  
Matt yawned, "Damnit Cas, you made me yawn."  
"Uhh, how'd I do that?" She said staring at him, raising her eyebrows.  
"Because your sleepy eyes." She smurged.  
"Oh." Cas said and leaned against Joe.  
  
"God you guys." Matt rubbed the corner of his eye and nose. "If I didn't know you, I'd swear you were married."  
Joe raised a brow, "heh, what makes you say that?"  
"The way you act around each other." He said sincerely.  
He raised it further, and stroked the fuzz on his chin. "hmm.. Oh damn I forgot to shave."  
Everyone kind of laughed. ".."  
"Gee..Thanks for sharing."  
"At least he didn't say, he needs to shave something else." Sebastion mentioned.  
"Haha, yeah my chest, manly I am."  
Cas rolled her eyes and hugged him. Joe looked down and put his arm around her.  
"Geez, your just all over me."  
"what? you don't like it?"  
"No no.. just," he looks around, as she brought the drinks.  
  
"Lets see if I can remember now." Sondra said, and picked up the mountain Dew. "This is yours." She picked up the glass and put a straw in it, and placed it in front of Mike.  
She picked up the two Brisk Ice Teas, and placed one in front Aya and Cas, then adding the straws.  
  
I dont know exactly where the rest go," She put the remaining drinks in front of Tony. I'll be back shortlyl, to take your orders."  
  
"Come back soon!" Mike said looking arond the table, at her butt, as she walked away.  
"Mike!" Rach slaped him silly. "Naughty boy!!"  
"Gahhh!!" He said rubbing his cheek.  
Rach laughed, and sipped through the straw.  
  
They ordered their meal, and after about an hour, they paid and left.  
  
"Meet us at the hall in about an hour and a half guys." Tony said and got into his truck, with Aya, Sabastion, and matt. 


End file.
